


Wonderwall

by Mystik



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Did I say angst?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gonna be the one that saves me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink LJ. The kink was "protectiveness".

"Cracker Jack!"

 

Jack just tightened the hold on his backpack, walking faster to the exit of the school. He thought he was free of that, but he didn't have such luck. Two weeks now he was harassed by the guys from the hockey team, every single day. They chose him for God knows why and he couldn't take it anymore.

He was afraid of telling this to his brothers because he didn't want to seem weak. He was a Mercer for crying out loud. If Bobby was there…

Jack sighed. His older brother was far away, being the Michigan Mauler in some stupid hockey league as he left him here, alone. He know he sounded like girl, but what you could do when the person you loved truly for the first time was far away from you? Even if Bobby promised they were still together, he wasn't there to protect him. He just…wasn't there.

He felt as a large hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Three guys from the hockey team were staring at him with a sneer. Jack took a deep breath, looking at them.

"Can I help you guys?"

"We heard that Miss Cotton caught you smoking pot with Brian from the drama club. Is that true?"

Jack arched one eyebrow.

"Yeah...why?"

Two of the guys snickered.

"We want some of that pot."

Jack laughed, rearranging his backpack on his shoulder.

"Brian had the pot. And even if I had it, what made you think I would give it to you?"

The leader of the trio, Josh Denvers, narrowed his eyes. He stepped forward, grabbing him by the collar of his Stone Temple Pilots shirt.

"You fucking fairy, who do you think you are? Just take the orders we give it to you like the good little bitch you are."

Jack caught his wrist, not looking away. He was still a Mercer after all and there was so much he could take.

"So that's what this is about Josh? Sorry, I don't give things before dinner. Not my ass and definitely not my pot."

Josh punched him straight into the mouth. The impact made him fall on the ground. He groaned in pain, touching his lips, feeling the wet sensation of blood. He looked up, his wide eyes still challenging.

"Sorry, I'm not into rough sex either."

Josh friends laughed, approaching as well. They had **_this_** glint on their eyes that made Jack's mind go blank for a few seconds, memories of the past stealing his reaction. The three guys smirked and Josh grabbed him by the hair, making Jack face his groin.

"Well, let's give you a better use then."

"Hey, cracker Jack!"

The three boys looked up to see a man approaching them. He looked about twenty five years old and wore this old hockey jacket. Jack got out of his stupor and when he looked to the exit gate, he smiled.

"Bobby."

Bobby smiled, but his eyes were cold. He stopped close to them.

"You, what's your name?"

"Josh Denvers. And who the fuck are you?" sneered the boy.

Bobby arched one eyebrow. One of the other two boys, Marco, elbowed Josh.

"Dude, he's Bobby Mercer, how you don't know that?"

Josh widened his eyes. He let go of Jack's hair, stepping around and extending his hand.

"It's great to finally meet the star of this school. I heard you went to the league."

Bobby shook his hand.

"So, am I interrupting something?"

Josh shrugged.

"No, we were just dealing with some fairy here."

"Is that so?"

Bobby pulled Josh by the hand and punched him, hard. The other two boys stared in shock.

"You know the fairy? It's my little brother, asshole. And if you know what's good for you, don't ever bother him again, are we clear?"

Jack stood up shakily, passing through a shocked Josh, who was on the ground, holding his chin. He looked at Bobby, still surprised.

"You're back. What happened?"

"They kicked me out of the league," he smirked. "They said I was too violent to play in it."

Jack laughed at the collective gasp he heard from the other boys. He hugged his brother.

"I missed you Bobby."

The young man patted his shoulder.

"Come on fairy, mom told me to pick you up since someone has been caught smoking pot during classes."

Jack looked s towards the school sheepish, before walking away with his brother, leaving the shocked boys behind. As they entered the car, he slumped on the seat.

"You okay, fairy?"

"Yeah." Jack breathed shakily. "I am now. It's just that, for a moment there...it felt like before...you know...mom brought me home."

Bobby put his hand on Jack's thigh. The eighteen year old boy closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears. Bobby came close and kissed his neck.

"Why the fuck you didn't tell me they were doing something to you?"

"I cannot depend on you guys all the time! And…and…"

Bobby kissed his jaw, shushing him quietly.

"Shhh. I'm here now Jackie. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

 

That was like the last straw. Jack shook with the force of his tears, which slid down silently on his face.

Later that night, as they kissed and fucked on the darkness of their bedroom, Jack clinged to Bobby like he was a lifesaver. The older man slid in and out of him tenderly, kissing and melting all of his fears away.

"I'll always protect you, no matter where you are, Jackie." whispered Bobby.

* * *

As he heard the scream and the shooting, he couldn't help but remember that day at the school. As he held Jack's cold body, tears running down his face, he couldn't help but feel like he broke his promise.

 

 

THE END


End file.
